pokmondxtakentothemaxfcfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 38 - Timothy Signature Jutsu; Hakai ry no manto (Destructive Dragon Cloak)
"What is this chakra that I’m sensing. It feel's weird somehow." noted Hinta "Yea I’ve never seen Timothy use this jutsu before." agreed Alice "Pika...Pi...Chu...Pi...Pika." explained Kachu to them. "Pi!" said Kim sounding shocked "What is it Kim?" asked Alice "Pika...Pi...Chu...Pika...Pi...Pi." explained Kim to Alice. "I see, but why didn't he tell any one?" Alice asked Kachu "Chu...Pika...Ka...Pika...Pi." explained Kachu "Pika...Pi...Pi...Ka." explained Kim to Alice "I see." nodded Alice "Tell us what he is said." said Jamie "Well remember when Timothy was explaining to Helix about when he sealed Kysis away four year's ago?” asked Alice "Yea." nodded Hinta and Jamie "Well he said that he sealed her away using some type of energy to create the seal. Kachu said that's the chakra that Timothy has glowing around him." said Alice "Well if he could use it back then how come he didn't?" asked Jamie "Kachu said it was because he was afraid to use it because he couldn't control it well so he only decided to use it as a last resort." said Alice "Oh." said Jamie "Well nice of him to bust it out now." smiled Hinta Just then there was an explosion that sent out a large cloud of dust engulfing them. They shielded their face from the dust and looked over at Timothy and Helix still fighting. Timothy dashed toward Helix and swung his fist at him, but Helix jumped into the air as the ground exploded upon impact. "Take this Lightning Style: Thunder Pulse Cannon!" shouted Helix as he created a few hand signs. He put his hands out in front of himself and fired a large blue ball of electrified chakra at Timothy. Timothy jumped toward the attack and with his right claw he slashed the attack causing it to explode in a cloud of smoke. Timothy dashed out through the cloud of smoke in front of Helix and hit him sending him flying into the ground making it explode upon impact. Timothy then dived toward Helix, but just before he crashed landed on top of him Helix flipped backwards out of the way as the ground exploded when Timothy hit it. "How is this happening...even with the power of Kysis he's more powerful." thought Helix "I'm stronger than you right now only because you haven't tapped into more of Kysis's power. I bet if you tapped into more of it you'll become stronger than me." laughed Timothy as he walked up out of the hole. "Why would you tell me something like that knowing that if I do tap into more of her power you'll most likely die?" asked Helix "Why are you asking me that...are you afraid you wouldn’t be able to keep control or are you just scared. Well if you plan on beating me you'll need all the power you can get." laughed Timothy "Why you little ingrate...How dare you!" shouted Helix "And to answer your question this is my signature jutsu and it's the main reason I’m known as The Cosmic Dragon. I'm technically not sure how I’m able to use it, but I like to call it Hakai ry no manto...my Destructive Dragon Cloak." laughed Timothy as his chakra tail struck a large rock behind him destroying it. "What does it do?" asked Helix "Well isn't it obvious to see, that's enough about me thought. Now are you going to tap into more of Kysis's power to give me more of a fighting challenge or are you just a big sacredly cat." laughed Timothy "I am Helix, The Demon of Light and I’m afraid of nothing!" Helix yelled at Timothy at the top of his lungs. "Well if your not prove me wrong then." smiled Timothy All of a sudden the red chakra started to bubble up around him a become redder than before. Just then his hair started to stand on end and his canine teeth started to grow sharper. His nail's started to grow longer and his eye's started to glow red and his pupils became silted. The red chakra started to bubble up behind him until it formed a tail. "Now this is more like it...I can feel her power surging through me. It is truly an amazing feeling." smiled Helix "Well let's get back to our fight then." nodded Timothy He got back on his hands and took off running toward Helix on all four's. Helix took off running toward Timothy and when the two collided there was a large explosion. "This is madness…complete madness!" shouted Jamie holding onto Nina and Nikita. "Hang on everybody!" shouted Hinta trying not to be blown away. Timothy and Helix went sent sliding back out of the explosion, but Helix dashed toward Timothy again and hit him sending him flying back. Timothy started spinning while in mid air like a saw and just as he was about to hit a rock he landed on his feet and hands. He then jumped back off of the rock with so much force that he destroyed it and rammed head first into Helix sending him flying back into another rock destroying it. "Come on I know there's more." shouted Timothy with a devilish grin on his face. Timothy dashed toward were Helix landed when all of a the ground erupted with force. Timothy stopped dead in his track's as he shielded his face from the flying rubble. When the dust cleared Helix was standing back up as the red energy started to bubble around him again. Helix grabbed his head and screamed out in pain and the red energy bubbled up into a second tail. Hay what's going on now Timothy?" asked Jamie as they all ran up to him. "Look's like he's losing it...Kysis's chakra is just to much for him." laughed Timothy "So what does that mean?" asked Hinta "Kysis is slowly taking over Helix...since she couldn't be free the first time around she'll slowly take him over until she is able to grasp his heart and then she'll fully be released again." explained Timothy Just then Helix let out a roar that sent out a powerful shockwave that sent Alice, Hinta, Jamie and all the pokémon flying backwards. Timothy stood his ground looking at Helix roaring sending out shockwave's and then Helix dashed toward Timothy. Helix started slashing at Timothy, but Timothy dodged his attack's and hit him in the face sending him flying back into another wall. The ground erupted again and this time Helix was on all four's and he had a red ball of chakra about the size of a basket ball building in front of him. "That's it...keep putting out more power." smiled Timothy Helix launched the ball of red chakra at Timothy and just as it was about to hit Timothy folded his large green chakra wings around himself. When the ball of chakra collided with Timothy chakra wings there was a large explosion that sent up a huge mushroom cloud. Timothy dashed out of the large cloud of dust toward Helix and when he got close to him he punched him in the face. The punch made Helix hit the ground hard creating a large crater in the ground. Timothy started punching Helix while he was on the ground and the force of each punch created a larger crater and pushed Helix farther into the ground. "Maybe if I keep pounding away like this I’ll get somewhere." thought Timothy to himself as continued pounding Helix into the ground. Timothy continued to pound Helix into the ground when all of a sudden the ground started to shake. Timothy stared at the ground underneath him, cause Helix was now buried in the ground from Timothy pounding him. Just then the ground underneath him started to crack open as a red light shined from them. A red beam of light erupted from the ground catching Timothy in it and then there was a large explosion. Timothy was sent flying back hard into a huge rock destroying it. "Ouch...ok that one hurt." laughed Timothy as he stood up out of the rubble.. Just then something jumped out of the hole and landed a few feet in front of Timothy. It was Helix and now the red chakra had darken to a blood red color and completely covered Helix's body to the point were it was no longer visible. His eye's and mouth were now empty and glowing surrounded by a black mask. "Alright it's working...though I am surprised that Helix's body is able to stand up to that chakra like that." smiled Timothy Helix slowly walked up to Timothy on all four's looking at him and then got ready to attack. "Now I have to make this quick. I don't know how much longer I can hold this cloak....let alone keep my thought's straight. Alright Helix it's time for use to finish this fight now!" roared Timothy as he exploded from the rubble and then got ready to fight once again. To Be Continued.................................... Category:Season 2 Content